Jurassic World: Die Hard/Sandbox
This is to work with the progress of Chapter 8 in Jurassic World: Die Hard. Scene 1 Investigating Jurassic Park visitor center “I can't tell you much. After I called you, a helicopter attacked the Raptor paddock and took out all park rangers and ACU troopers over there. I managed to kill two of these bastards and taken one of their tablets & his weapons before I got away. “I was in the Indominus Rex paddock when the siege happened and they deliberately let that thing out.” Barry was stunned to what Owen told him. He huffed and said to him, “I can't believe they let that thing out of it's paddock. I was in the Raptor paddock at the time with Hoskins. Also, when these maniacs arrived, Hoskins got away and he called his men from InGen over here. I overheard them saying that they've been getting money to fund both the raptor research and the Indominus Rex production from the black market.” Both Owen and Claire was shocked that black market funding was used to fund the raptor research and the production of the Indominus Rex. Claire said with a trace of anger and confusion, “What? Are you saying the Indominus Rex production and the Raptor research was financed with black market money. That could destroy the park's credibility and we'd probably lose federal funding into both those operations if the attack didn't happened! Our investigators didn't find any of that.” “We'll argue about that later.” Owen said to Claire, trying to calm her down. Then he asked, “What else do you find, Barry?” “Also, I have even worse news for you, Owen and Claire. I also heard that Hoskins is going to plan to retake the Raptor Paddock with his men.” Owen: “... What? You’re actually joking, right? I cannot take raptors being militarized already, but retaking the Raptor Paddock which will risk the lives of hostages? Absolutely no.” “Can we do something to stop Hoskins from risking lives of those hostages?” Claire asked Owen and Barry in a rather desperate tone. Owen had a somber look and replied, “No, not without those choppers out there spotting us and those men on the ground looking for us, not to mention that killer monster lurking on this island. It's too risky for all of us to get to Raptor paddock to prevent a major catastrophe without being spotted.” Claire hung her head, knowing that Owen is right. Then she continued to follow them, along with Zach and Gray. Owen then spotted some door of a building he didn't recognized. The door was getting covered by the overgrowth of the jungle wilderness. “We should go in whatever this building is for temporary safety.” Claire recognized the doors since she saw ACU troopers capture loose dinosaurs nearby that area while watching the monitors in the past. She confirmed to the others, “Yes, that's the old Jurassic Park visitor center. I never been in there, but this is it.” “Let's go in.” Owen said to the others. They followed him. Owen opened the door slowly and Barry came in first with his shotgun raised. Owen then came in with his Marlin Model 1895SBL rifle raised. Claire then came inside it with Zach and Gray following soon after. The lobby was of the visitor center was filled with overgrowth grass, vines and tree roots. The windows were dirty, broken and filled with jungle vegetation. There was trace of decay in the area too. All the growth in the last two decades covered almost the entire lobby. “Oh my god.” Claire said in awe as she couldn't believe how all the growth and decay did to the Jurassic Park visitor center after being abandoned for two decades. Owen sees how much the vegetation of the jungle grew into the building. “Yes, a lot of growth here since it was abandoned after the disaster 22 years ago. Close to covering that door.” "Just like what happened to the buildings in Isla Sorna. I'm amazed it's still standing after all this time." Barry stated to them. Claire looked around and is amazed at how old the Visitor Center is. "This place is so... old. Wow..." Claire said in amazement as she never imagine going inside the visitor center and how it actually looked. Gray: "... wow..." Zach: "This place looks rotten." Gray: “Hey, guys... look.” finds footsteps Owen, Claire, Barry and Zach look down and saw the footsteps too. Barry: “I wonder whose footsteps they are.” “I’m thinking... them.” Owen said as he looks at the footsteps and suspects that terrorists might be in the visitor center. “They may still be here, watching us while we are unaware.” Claire: “Zach, Gray. Hide behind something. They might be here, so find something to hide in.” Zach and Gray agree, and while going somewhere to hide in case the terrorists are still in the Visitor Center, Gray notices the destroyed miniature Main Street replica. Gray sees a destroyed miniature replica of Main Street all over the ground. “Hey, Zach.” Gray then looked down at it. Zach: “What is that?” Gray: “It's the miniature of Main Street and it's been ruined.” Zach: “It's look liked it was...blown up.” (More to add between) “Claire...” Owen said as he flashed his flashlight mounted on the gun on the billboards containing pictures and schismatics and tables full of posters. As Claire sees billboard with pictures, schismatics and such, she was surprised and shocked at the same time. “Oh my god.” Claire muttered that word out loud. Then she slowly came forward to look at the section of the control room where it had billboards and Owen checked out the other part of the area of the control room containing tables and billboards. “This was their base of operations. They had this whole thing planned.” Owen said he checked out the blueprints on the table. “They had blueprints and schismatics of this entire island, including the Innovation Center, Hammond Creation Lab, control room, the monorail stops and such.” (A small thing to add here) “Oh my god. They had pictures of me and many of our people.” Claire said as she checked out the pictures of herself, Masrani, Lowery, Vivian, Hoskins and Wu. Claire was horrified when she sees the picture of herself in the black business dress while on her cell phone at the Innovation Center. “That picture of me was taken two days ago. I was speaking to my sister on the phone and she asked me to have my nephews here on this park when she and her husband were getting a divorce at that time.” After seeing the picture herself taken two days ago, she felt offended the the terrorists were following her and took pictures of her. Owen looks at the pictures of her and the others in the billboard. “Why would they target you and the others specifically?” “I don't know. But whatever it is, they want me for a reason.” "Those pictures of you and the others in the park. They were studying you. Learning of your habits, weaknesses and such." Owen said. “I feel so...violated!” Claire said in disgust. Then she angrily took the picture of herself, crumpled it and tosses it to the wall in anger. (Something small to add between) “This...is the roster of the ACU and Jurassic World security personnel.” “Owen, this is one the last places we look because of the memories of the incident when John Hammond tried to set up Jurassic Park.” (some gaps to fill on some parts below) “Two weeks ago, it happened late a night while I was sleeping at my home here. The radar went offline for a hour of what we thought it was a glitch in our systems.” Owen then sees some parts deposed of. “I don't think it was the glitch in your radar systems.” “A small EMP burst would knock out the radar.” Claire gasped. “I can't believe this.” “You think this was an inside job?” “I wouldn't rule out that possibility.”